Sonny With A Chance Of Chad
by IMaGUMMYbear
Summary: Ok, So I'm really not good at sums who is? , but there is Channy! And someone tries to stop it! There Will Be More Chapters, Trust Me! My first FanFic!
1. Chapter 1: The Begining

Ok, So this is my first chapter of my first story. Hope You Guys Like It! =)

I don't own anything! Except the idea and the computer this was typed on! ENJOY!

Sonny With A Chance Of Chad

T.P.O.V

Ok, so Sonny and Chad are doing their usual GOOD-GOOD-FINE-FINE! Fights! Right now, while I'm trying to do my make-up! (Not that I need any, because I don't!) You know just because I'm naturally pretty (Because I am!) doesn't mean I don't like looking 10% better. They are sooo annoying! Everyone knows hat they like each other. EXCEPT THEM! Why can't they get that through their heads?! (GASP!) Look how pretty I am!

S.P.O.V

Ok, so Chad and me got into a fight this morning BUT not about something HE did (like usual!). It was something I DID , although I don't even know what I did! "FINE! Don't admit it! But don't think that just because you're cute doesn't mean you're not in tr—" I cut him off. "Y-you think I'm c-cute?" I said, stuttering. "Umm…. That's not what I said! I-I said that-t I…uh.. Like your boots." Then he whispered to himself _yeah that's a good one._ "No you said just because you're cute-"

"PFT! What? No-no I didn't say that!" Chad said nervously "I said that I like your boots! CRSH (pretending to be the intercom person and looking away) Chad Dylan Cooper to the Mackenzie falls set immediately! CRSH! Well you heard the man! Gotta go! Bye!" then he ran off towards the MACKENZIE FALLS set.

C.P.O.V

Ok. So I just got in a fight with sonny. She Ran over my leather jacket in the parking lot, but I guess she doesn't realize that because when I asked her "Why'd you run over it?" she just looked confused. So then we started fighting. …About well… I not real sure to be honest! Then I let it slip that I looked cute (which is a hint that I like her) and as a cover-up I said that liked her boots. But she didn't believe me so I pretended to be the intercom person and said that I needed to get back to the _Mackenzie Falls_ set. So then I just ran off.

S.P.O.V

So I went to my dressing room after the fight well I'm really not sure about what. But all I remember is that Chad said, _**" JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE CUTE" **_HE SAID I'M CUTE! ME, SONNY MONROE! CHAD DYLAN COOPER SAID I'M CUTE! YAY! WAIT SONNY YOU DON'T LIKE THIS GUY REMEMBER, HE IS A SELFISH STUCK-UP ARROGANT JERK-THROB, WHO DOESN'T CARE ABOUT ANYONE BUT HIMSELF!! OH WHO AMI KIDDING?!?!? I DO LIKE CHAD DYLAN COOPER! His BEAUTIFUL blue eyes, Blond hair that is as perfect as could be! And if you think about it he can be a really nice guy………..

Z.P.O.V

I was in the vents when i heard Sonny and Chad fighting.(Like usual) And i heard Chad tell Sonny he thinks she's cute. And i know that Sonny heard him because HE LOOKED RED IN THE FACE!!! Then he Quickly said that he liked her boots (although she was wearing heels) as a cover up. She didn't believe him so he faked the intercom person and ran off to the _Mackenzie Falls _set. And left Sonny smiling. Yuck! All this lovey-dovey stuff is gonna make me puke!

T.P.O.V

Sonny walked in smiling BUT, different than usual, like a BOY smile! So i asked "Why so happy?" in a perky voice. "Oh, I don't know..." Her voice got quieter at the end of her sentence. Like when she is thinking about a boy. So I said "Yes you do know because your voice got quiet.(GASP!!) It's about a boy isn't it?!"(Like when DUMB James was on her mind. He is so dumb, OH sorry off track here!) "PFT! WHAT? NO! PFT! THERE'S NO BOY!" Sonny looked away with a nervose smile. So I said "Yes you do know because you used your high voice like when you are lying! Is it.... that cute waiter at THE SPEGGETTI CAFE?" "No." I stopped to think of more people. "Is it.... Ch--" Sonny cut me off. "What? No! It's Not Chad! Pft! Why would you even think that?" "OH MY GOSH! You like Chad Dyl--" Sonny slapped her hand over my mouth! I yanked her hand off of my mouth. "BE QUIET! I DON'T WANT ANYONE TO KNOW!!!" She yelled. "So you do like him!" "Well..... umm... Yes i do like him. BUT DON'T TELL ANYONE!" she barked. "Ok. Ok i won't! but just so you know i wasn't going to say Chad i was going to say Charles, You know that cute new security guard? And just so you know I'm ok with you liking Chad. And if you guys started dating i'd still be ok." I said. Then whispered "but the rest of the cast won't be..." "Don't worry I don't like Charles...... And you'd be ok if me and Chad started Dating?" Quetioned Sonny. "Yes. Yes I Would. And the rest of the cast wouldn't." She had a confused look on her face. "Because, let's face it, Nico and Grady have never had a girlfriend, because they are dorks, and Zora just doesn't care 'cause she's eleven. But they still won't like him if you started dating." When I Finished I looked on the mirror and finished my make-up.

C.P.O.V

_I wish I__ knew if Sonny liked me back._ "I could ask her." Said a Girly voice._ Man! I was thinking out loud! _I turned to see blondie. "What are you doing here _Random?" I asked. "_On my way to the caf." She continued "Well do you want me to ask or not?" "Um.." I had to think. "Well I-I guess it wouldn't h-hurt." "Ok, I'll ask her. IF,-" "You always have your _IFs_ don't you? Oh, Sorry go on." She continued with a frustruated tone "Anyways, If you get me and my cast Steak or Lobster for lunch for the next 2 weeks, AND start calling us by our names." I had to think about that for a minute. "Ok, Ask First, Then Your cast gets the Steak or Lobster. And I'll start calling you and the rest of the _Randoms_ by thier names. K?" "Ok. I'll tell you at lunch." She walked down the hallway and then turned the corner.

T.P.O.V

Ok. So all i have to do is Pretend I asked Sonny If she likes him(which I already know the answer to that because of our little chat earlier). And tell Sonny that Chad likes her back. And then go to the caf and tell Chad that Sonny likes him back. And ALL BEFORE THEY SEE EACHOTHER! AHH! How am I going to do this and still have time to eat my steak/lobster? I walked in my dressing room. "Oh, Hey Sonny I asked Chad if he likes you back and he said Yes. But don't go looking for him! Because he said he will come to your dressing room on his next break. K?" I asked her. "Ok, thanks Tawni! You know, When you think about it you are a really good friend!" She answered. "Aww. Thank you! Bye!" Then I walked out of our dressing room. I took out my phone and texted Chad to meet me in the caf. I walked into the cafeteria. I saw Chad and signaled him to meet me in the hallway."Ok, So what did she say?" He asked. "I asked her and she said that she feels the--" "Is it good or bad? Wait just tell me. No, wait-" I cut him off the same way he did to me. "CHAD chill out! She said that she likes you to." I half yelled and half whispered to him. "REALLY? Sonny said that?" I nodded and said "UM YA!" "Where's Sonny?" "She's in our--" Too late. He was gone.

S.P.O.V

I can't stop smiling since Tawni told me that Chad likes me back! (_Knock,Knock,Knock.) _Someones knocking at my door. I opened it to see Chad. "Hey Sonny." He smiled. "Hey Chad. Do you want to come in?" "Sure." He closed the door behind him. " So I was wondering if you would like to go see a movie tonight or something? You know if you're free." _Did Chad just ask me out? Of course he did, He likes you Sonny._" Um yeah I'm free. What movie?" I asked, like if it mattered. "I want to surprise you. Pick you up at 7:00? Whats your apartment number?" He asked. "Yes, and it's 389. See Ya!" " Bye Sonny!" "Bye Chad!" I sighed. YES! I got a date with Chad! AND IT'S NOT FAKE! Tawni walked in about 5 minutes after Chad left. "Hey Tawni, Could you help me get ready for my date?" I asked, hoping the answer would be yes. "Sure, I'll help you. But answer this, HOW COME I CAN'T STOP HELPING YOU?" I chuckled. "I don't know. Maybe I turned you into a better perso-" She cut me off. "Don't say it Sonny! Don't SAY IT!" Tawni barked at me."Fine I won't say it." I said back to her. "Now to start with that hair!"

C.P.O.V

Ok, So I'm on my way to Sonny and Blondie's room. I'm kinda hoping that Sonny already left to go to her house, because I _HATE_ to admit it but I'm going to need some advice from Blondie. I knocked and NOW I REMEMBER HER NAME! Tawni answers the door. " Hi Tawni." I said. "You remembered. Sonny someones here for you!" she called out. "SHH! I don't want Nico, Grady, Zora, or Marshal to find out about the date!" Sonny said loudly. "Hey Sonny." I said. "Hi Chad." "So you ready?" "Yeah. Let me get my purse and jacket then I'll meet you out front. K?" she asked. "Sure. Hey _Tawni_," I said teasing her, "Can i Talk with you out in the hall? You know if it`s Ok with Sonny." "Yeah. Just remember to go get the car. And meet me out front." I walked out to the hall, Tawni followed. "Hey I need some advice. You know for when I'm on my date with Sonny." I said kinda nervous. "WHAT? You are askin me for advice? Boy you must really not want to mess this up!" She said. "No I don't want to mess this up! And any advice will help." " Well don't be nervous. Just be a gentle-man. And that's all the advice I have to give you. Now go on your date already!" Said Tawni. "Thanks Tawni."

Z.P.O.V

I over heard Tawni and Chad talking about a date. "What date?" I asked. "What? Pft! There's No Date! Why would there be a DATE?" Chad said, kinda stuttering. "Yes, you guys were talking about a date!" I Argued. They just kept saying "PFT! Zora are you feeling okay?" or "PFT! There's no date!" So all i Said was "Ugggg! Never mind! I'm going home!" Then I went to Nico and Grady's Dressing room.

S.P.O.V

Ok, So Chad Came to my dressing room instead if my apartment, 20 minutes early. He asked to talk with Tawni, I think i heard him ask for advice from her. I don't know why cause he usually doesn't want advice from anyone! I MEAN ANYONE! But anyway, I don't know how to break this to the rest of my cast mates, Because they really don't like him- OH NO! I forgot to tell my mom that i have a date. I'll have to call her right now!!!  
"Hey Mom." "Hey Sonny." I went on, "Um Mom I won't be home right after work today because I have a date." "Really?" She continued, "Ok, With Who? And Where?" "With Chad and the movies. And maybe dinner. I gotta go." "Okay..... Well Bye." "Bye Mom!"  
I hung-up. "Ok, So remember if Nico, Grady, Marshall, Or Zora ask where I am, I'm at home having mother-daughter time. K?" I said reminding her. "YES! Now go on your date already, you're going to be late. He's waiting for you out back!" She said pushing Me out the dressing room door. "Bye Sonny!" I walked down the hall until I got to the back door. I opened the door to see Chad leaning against a silver convertible and then I walked down the stairs. "No-No, Let ME get that." He opened my door to the car. "Aww! A Gentle-man. Thanks." He turned on the car and drove out of Condor Studio's parking lot "So Can you tell me what movie we are watching now?" "We could go see a movie, OR we could go for a picnic in the park. Your choice." He said. "Oh, I guess picnic. That means we don't have to see MONKEY CARS 3D part 2 or MAGICAL TIARA MADNESS" We chuckled.

So How Do You Think The Date Will Go? Will The Rest Of The Cast Find Them? What Do You Think? Please Rate And Review! You Can Give Me Suggestions And See If I Use Them......  
UNTIL NEXT TIME,  
XxYellowRibbonxX


	2. Chapter 2:They Find Out GASP!

_AUTHORS NOTE:_ Sorry everyone. It took me a while to figure out how to add chapters! Anywho, here it is chapter 2! ENJOY!=P

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, EXCEPT THE COMPUTER THIS WAS TYPED ON.(OF COURSE) And well my book of great ideas (WHERE THE CHAPTERS AND STORIES COME FROM!)  
_Previously in story:_

_I walked down the hall until I got to the back door. I opened the door to see Chad leaning against a silver convertible and then I walked down the stairs. "No-No, Let ME get that." He opened my door to the car. "Aww! A Gentle-man. Thanks." He turned on the car and drove out of Condor Studio's parking lot "So Can you tell me what movie we are watching now?" "We could go see a movie, OR we could go for a picnic in the park. Your choice." He said. "Oh, I guess picnic. That means we don't have to see MONKEY CARS 3D part 2 or MAGICAL TIARA MADNESS" We chuckled._

_CHAPTER 2: They Find Out(GASP!)_

C.O.P.V

We were in the car and it was silent, **_VERY silent._** Sonny broke the silent. "Hey Chad, What are we going to eat? Or did you bring a basket to try to convince me to have a picnic?" Questioned Sonny. "The first one, Beacause i knew you didn't want to see monkey cars 3d part two or magical tiara madness. So i decided to bring a basket." I smiled at her. Suddenly she looked out her window and gasped. "Oh My Gosh!" She ducked down. "That's Nico's car right over there!" I had a confused face. "Um, Okay and that concerns us how?" "He doesn't know that we even like each other. He didn't even know about the date! That's how it concerns us!" She glanced over at his car. "Don't look at me, he'll know somethings up. So just drive the car to the park and make sure he's not following us!" She half-whispered and half-yelled.

N.P.O.V

"Zora, Why can't I sit up front?" whined Grady, for the twentieth time. "Because I'm the navigator! That's why! NOW STOP WHINING OR I'LL--" I cut Zora off. "Would you two stop already?!?!" I yelled. " Okay, Where's Chad headin' now Zora?" "He's about to get off the highway! So that means get off the highway!" "Kay, Okay I'm gettin' off!" I answered her. So i got off the highway. "Okay, Go to the park!" "Why would Chad and Sonny go to the park?" "Maybe to play on the new slides!" Grady said. " Why would they play on the slides? You don't play on the slides, Do YOU GRADY?" Zora questioned him. "WHAT? Pft! No. I don't play on the slides!' lied Grady. "I thought you heard them say that were going to the movies Zora." "Well i guess not" Barked Zora. She murmured something to her self. I ignored it.

C.P.O.V

"Okay, Sonny I don't see them anywhere. The last time i saw them was before we got off the highway." I walked around the car and opened her door and helped her get out. "You are still being a gentle-man huh?" She teased. "Yes I am." I teased back. "Well in that case, Thank you." She curtsied. " You are most certainly welcome." I used an English accent and bowed dramaticly. We both laughed."I'll go get the basket out the trunk." I said. "I know the perfect spot. Follow me." So I followed Sonny. "Perfect, Huh?" She questions. "Yeah, It is perfect." I answered. "I'll spread the blanket." So I got out the blanket and spread it out on the grass. We sat down. "Okay, I got turkey and swiss on white for me, and ham and cheddar on wheat for you." "How'd you know that's my favorite?" "I did my research on--" "AH-HA!!! I WE FOUND YOU TWO!!" yelled Nico. "The only reason you knew anything about this was because of ME, You dimwit!" Zora yelled.

* * *

What will happen next? Will the SO RANDOM! cast (you know other than Tawni) freak out?  
I don't even know yet.

Sorry it's so short. I couldn't write much more, I have writer's block.

So some suggestions would help.

So push the GREEN BUTTON

It's down there.

PLEASE PUSH IT!!!!

Until I Update,

XxYellowRibbonxX


	3. Chapter 3: The End Of The Date

Authors Note: Sorry! I know the last chapter was a little short, but this is a little longer. They are still on the date until the end of the chapter.

I don't own anything except the computer it was typed on(of course), The Idea(cause i came up with it), And My book of Good Ideas(where the chapters and stories come from)

ENJOY!=)

* * *

_Previously in story:_

_"I know the perfect spot. Follow me." So I followed Sonny. "Perfect, Huh?" She questions. "Yeah, It is perfect." I answered. "I'll spread the blanket." So I got out the blanket and spread it out on the grass. We sat down. "Okay, I got turkey and swiss on white for me, and ham and cheddar on wheat for you." "How'd you know that's my favorite?" "I did my research on--" "AH-HA!!! WE FOUND YOU TWO!!" yelled Nico. "The only reason you knew anything about this was because of ME, You dimwit!" Zora yelled._

_

* * *

  
Chapter 3: Approval._

_C.P.O.V  
_

We heard a rustling in the bushes. "Guys Hold-Hold up!" Said a very out-of-breath Grady. Then Sonny and I tried to run. "DON'T EVEN TRY TO RUN FROM US LITTLE MISS TRADER! WE'LL CATCH YOU!" Zora said, kind of scaring me and Sonny. She glanced at me and squeezed my hand, with a "Help Me!" look on her face. "Why? Why, why, why, why, why? Why'd you go on a date with this Three-named, Jerk-face, Mr. Chip Drama Pants over here? Huh Sonny?" Her cast-mates said, switching turns insulting me. "Um.... Cause, I, Err, Umm..." She looked over at the three and then over at Me. She stood up. "Cause I like Chad Dylan Cooper. That's why. And I don't care if you guys approve or not!" She said looking at her cast-mates, they Gasped when she said my name(like always). "And I like Sonny Monroe. I will date her whether or not ANYBODY approves." I said standing up. We smiled at each other, I pecked her on her cheek. She blushed. "Ahem? We are still here." Said Nico sarcastically. "Yeah. And you-guys need to leave me alone on my date. So go! Now!" yelled Sonny. "Fine! But tomorrow we WILL talk about this!" The three yelled and left.

_S.P.O.V_

"Okay. Let's get back to the date." I suggested. "Yes, and forget that happened." Chad took a bite of his sandwich. "Agreed." So we just sat there, When we finished eating we just looked up at the stars. "So, Tell me something I don't know, About you." I tried to make conversation. "Hm..." Chad had to think."Oh, I bet you didn't know that I used to wear BIG DORKY glasses, You know BEFORE I was famous. Your turn." He pointed at me. "Okay, This should be easy. I died my hair orange when I was in fourth grade." "Really?" Chad asked. "Yep. And Lucy died hers red. Now it's your turn." I pointed back at him. " Oh, Did you know that I have a little sister, Her name is Macy." He said. "Really? How old is she?" "She's about.... Zora's age. And she LOVES 'So Random!', That's all she talks about. And when I guest-stared she got SO excited." He looked at me. "Well, Why don't you bring her to visit for a day tomorrow? You know, Like bring her to the commissary tomorrow at 8:30. And I'll give her a tour." I said. "Okay. I'll ask her, The answer is most likely yes, but I'll ask her and bring her to the commissary." He said. I couldn't wait to meet her. We were getting lost in each others eyes when my phone started ringing. It was..... "Portlyn? How and Why does she have my number?" "I didn't give it to her." Chad said. I answered my phone. "Hello, Who's this?" I already knew who it was. "Oh, Hi Sonny. This is Portlyn. Um, Do you know where Chad is?" She asked. I covered the phone. "Should I tell her that we are on a date?" I asked Chad. "No. Tell her I'm on a date, But don't tell her with who. K?" "Okay," I picked up my phone and said "I think he said something about a date. But I don't know with who." "Oh, Okay. Well if you see him can you tell him to call me?" Portlyn asked. "Okay, If I see him I'll tell him. Bye!" "Bye Sonny" Then we both hung up. "She sounded kinda frustrated. I think you should call her." I handed Chad his phone out of the basket. "Okay." He dialed Portlyn's number. "Hi, Port. I got a text that said to call you, Why?" I could barely hear her, It wasn't very clear though. "No-No Port. Don't hang-up. Uhhhhhh!"

_C.P.O.V_

I hung up."What's wrong Chad?" Sonny asked, Very curious. "Port. just found out that we are on a date." I said. "Well who to-" She just remembered that her cast had interrupted our date. "My cast told her. Because only them, my mom, and Tawni know. My mom is at home and Tawni and Portyn can't stand each other." She said. "Not really, that's just an act. They're really good friends. Actually they're cousins. I'm the only one outside of their family that knows. Because I've known Tawni my whole acting career. Since I was like Five." I said looking up at the stars. "What? Tawni and Portlyn are cousins? How come no one ever told me that?" She asked, in shock. "They don't want anyone else to know. So don't tell them I told you. Now where were we? Oh yeah, Getting lost in each others eyes." I said teasingly. We started getting lost in each others eyes when it started raining. " Oh my gosh! Your caonvetible top is down! You go get it and I'll meet you at the car! I'll pack up here!" Said Sonny. I went to get my car while Sonny packed up the picnic. I put the top up. And went closer to the side walk where I saw Sonny. She got in. I pulled up to her apartment building. We took the elevator up to the third floor. We walked down the hall until we got to door 389.

_S.P.O.V_

We had just stopped right in front of my door_, _so I got out my key and put it in the key hole. I turned it and opened the door_. _I turned to tell Chad bye. "Bye Ch--" Before I could finish my sentence, He pulled me in and KISSED ME!!_ "_Bye_ SonShine. _See ya tomorrow!" He said as he turned and walked down the hallway. "Aw! You have a nickname for me! Bye Chad." I went into my apartment. "So, How'd it go?" I turned to see my mom on the couch. "It went GREAT! Except the part when Nico, Grady, and Zora found us and freaked out, Then Portlyn called and freaked out also. But other than that, IT WAS THE BEST TIME OF MY LIFE!!" I sat down on the couch by my mom and told her everything. "And then after I opened the door I turned to tell him bye, But instead HE KISSED ME! AHHHH!!" I let out a huge sigh as I fell into the couch. "Well after this exciting night, I better get to bed if I want to tell Tawni about it tomorrow!" I said as I opened my bedroom door. "Night sweetheart." "Night Mom." I Closed my door and went to bed.

* * *

Okay, I know they were on a date for a while, but I just couldn't end the date in those two chapters. I had to put a kiss in the date. If I didn't it would just be weird. So tell me what you think, and if you don't I won't put the next chapter up till like March 30th! So review! At least ten reviews! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE!

Until I update,

XxYellowRibbonxX


	4. Chapter 4: The Talk

AUTHORS NOTE:I know I said I would update on March 30th, But I had SO many things going on. End of spring break, More homework, Easter prep, and other stuff like that. Sorry. Well, I think I kept you guys waiting long enough, So, Here it is!

* * *

Sonny With A Chance Of Chad:  
Chapter 4  
The next day.

**S.P.O.V**

"Sonny! Wake Up! Alison Sonny Monroe!" I was shaken awake. "Aly! Wake Up!" Only one person calls me that! "Elaine?! When did you get here?!" I said to my favorite cousin, popping up. "I mean, I thought your break started Monday." "Yeah, It does. But a snow storm hit Green Bay, Go figures. Come here and give your favorite cousin a hug!" We hugged, After all she is my favorite cousin.

AT BREAKFAST:

"So, Have you planned your day or would you like to spend the day at the studios?" I asked taking a bite of my toast. "Oh my gosh! Can I spend the day at condors? Can I?" I nodded. "Oh Sonny! Thank you!" She exclaimed. "Oh, I should tell you something. I'm giving Chad's little sister a tour too, So don't freak out when you see Chad Dy-" "You KNOW CHAD DYLAN COOPER? OH MY GOSH! CAN I MEET HIM PLEASE?" She hurt my ears so I pushed her down into her seat. "Sure, If you stop screaming like that! And yes I do know Ch- He who should not be named because you will shriek again-. I went on a date with him last night. I've known him since like, I don't know, Like my second week on 'SO RANDOM!', He used to be a jerk, He isn't much of one anymore." "Okay girls. Time to go. If you don't go now Sonny will be late for work." My mom said pushing us out the door. "K. Bye mom!" "Bye Aunt Connie!" We both yelled down the hall.

AT THE STUDIOS:

"We're here!" I said to Elaine as I parked my car. "WOW! This looks much bigger than the pics I get off the Internet and magazines." Elaine and I walked up the stairs. "Hey Son-Shine. Who's this?" Chad said, gesturing to my gasping cousin. "Oh, Chad I would like you to meet -" "OH MY GOSH! YOUR CHAD DYLAN COOPER! HI, I'M ELAINE!" my cousin hugged him, as you can tell we're both hugers. Chad raised his eyebrows. "My cousin." He nodded. "Elaine, let go of Chad." I pulled Elaine off of Chad. "So, Where's your sister?" "She's over getting some breakfast. Oh, Here she comes." Chad plugged his ears, waiting for a scream I guess. "Hey Chad- OH MY GOSH! Sonny Monroe! AH!" Macy Shrieked running over to hug me. "Hi! You must be Macy. Chad has told me a lot about you." I said with whatever air I could breath in. She let go of me. "Chads told me a lot about you to." Chad blushed. "So Macy, I hear you're a 'SO RANDOM!' fan." I said sitting down by Chad. "Yes! I'm a huge 'SO RANDOM!' fan. So, Sonny, Can I get a tour of the studio?" I looked at Chad. "Didn't Chad tell you that I'm giving you a tour?" "No, He told me that I get to meet you, But he didn't tell me that you, Sonny Monroe, Are giving me, Macy Jane Cooper, A tour of Condor Studios, That includes the 'SO RANDOM!' set too right?" Asked Macy. "Yes, The tour includes all the sets, Have you seen your brothers set? You know, the 'MACKENZIE FALLS' set." I got up and went for some fro-yo, I know it's like 8:50 but it's never too late for some fro-yo. "No, I haven't seen his set. I was saving my first visit for the 'SO RANDOM!' set!" Macy walked over to the machine with me. I glanced over and saw my cousin talking with Chad. I went back over to the table. "Hey Son-Shine, Isn't it a little early for fro-yo?" He glanced down at his watch. "I gotta get to rehearsals. Bye Mace, Bye Elaine. Bye Son-Shine." He kissed me on the cheek and went to rehearsals. We sat there getting to know each other and finishing whatever we were eating.

IN THE PROP-HOUSE:

"And this is the prop-house! The heart and sole of 'SO RANDOM!'." I said turning to Macy and my cousin. "Hey Sonny, Grady got stuck in the air vents trying to spy on POOPER- I mean Chad. Who's this?" Nico said. "Oh! This is Chad's little sister, Macy Jane Cooper, And My cousin, Elaine Monroe." They both gasped. "Hi! I'm Macy, Chad's little sister or as you called him earlier, POOPER's little sister." Macy shook Nico's hand. "Um.. about that," "No-No, It's okay. I make fum of my brother too." Macy let my cousin talk. "And I'm Elaine, Sonny's cousin. How did Grady get stuck in the vents?" "Um.. He started to go into the air vents, but instead of getting in, He got stuck." Nico gestured to where Grady was stuck. "Go see for your self."

ON THE MACKENZIE FALLS SET:

**C.P.O.V**

_RING! RING! _"And that's a wrap! We're done for the day! Tomorrow we shoot the real episode!" The directer yelled. "Bye!" I yelled at whoever was listening, then left. I walked past the 'SO RANDOM!' prop-house when I heard Sonny yelling, "1,2,3, PULL!" So I decided that I would check on her. "Hey Is Sonny he- Is he um.. Okay?" I saw Lady(Or is it Grady?), Stuck in the air vents, bottom half out. "NO! I'M NOT! OBVIOUSLY!! NOW, HELP ME GET OUT OF HERE! PLEASE!?!?" Yelled the boy in the vents. Then Blond- I mean Tawni, Walked in. UH-OH! "Hey gu- AHHH! Grady! what happened to your pants? PUT THEM ON! NOW!" Tawni covered her eyes and turned towards me. "Chad? What are you doing here?" Tawni leaned towards me. "They'll know somethings up!" I whispered back, "They already know about the date." She nodded. "Um.. Hey guys, If you're done, COULD YOU HELP US? PLEASE?!" Yelled Sonny. "Oh...Um, Yeah, Sure." I nodded. "Nope! I got to go reapply my lips with Cocoa Moco Cocoa. Bye!" And with that I just turned towards Sonny and the rest of her cast, My sis, And her cousin. I grabbed one of his legs and tried to help pull Grady out of the vents.

* 15 Minutes Later,*

"Thanks a lot guys, I really owe you one." Then Grady plopped down on the couch. "But I don't owe you one!" He pointed at me. "What did I do?" I asked, putting an arm around Sonny. "Okay, First: You're MISTER CHIP DRAMA PANTS. Second: You caused Sonny to break the 'So Random!' code. By asking her on a date, and she excepted! And Third: I don't like you, At all!" Explained Grady. "Sonny and Chad are dating now?!?" Macy shrieked. "Yes, We are." Sonny exclaimed proudly looking at me."Okay. I gotta go. Bye people. Bye Son-" "Oh No! You're stayin' here poop- I mean Chad." Nico yelled. "Okay, Um well why exactly do I have to stay?" I questioned. "The second reason why Grady doesn't owe you one, That's why." Exclaimed Cora, Or Zora. Yeah that's it, Zora. "Guys! Stop with all this! If I want to date Chad then I will!" Sonny said while standing up. "I knew it! Ha! I just knew it!" Came some girly voice from the halls. But it wasn't Tawni's voice.

**P.P.O.V**

I was roaming the halls of 'So (not) Random!'s halls, When I heard little miss exploding ball of sunshine yell "Guys! Stop with all this! If I want to date Chad then I will!" So I decided to look for Chad to talk about his little 'dating problem' where I heard Sonny yelling.I finally found them in the prop-room(or is it house?) "Look who's here! It's Little Miss Snobby from the 'Falls'!" Nico yelled. "Um.. Port? W-What are you doing here?" Chad asked, He looked nervous. "Looking for you. To talk about your little 'dating problem', What are YOU doing here?" I walked over to the couch where the rest of 'Chuckle City' and Chad was."Oh, I was on my way to get some fro-yo, When I heard Sonny yelling to pull something so I thought I might check on her. She was fine, Grady was the one who wasn't fine, He was stuck in the vents, Bottom-half out. So I helped get him out, And when I tried to leave they said that they wanted to talk about 'the date' just like you. Then you barged in." Chad said in one breath.

**C.P.O.V**

Portlyn just looked at me with a blank expression on her face, Not that it's always there. I just finished telling her why I was over at 'So Random!'. "Oh, Okay." Portlyn said. Sonny and I tried to make a break for the door, Then it slammed shut. "Sit." Tawni popped out form behind the door. "Tawni, Where'd you come from?" Nico asked. "None of your business. NOW SIT! EVERYONE!" The blond screamed. "Okay, Now since we are all sitting, Leave Sonny and Chad alone! All they did was go on a stupid date!" "Yeah, But she's dating one of 'THE FALLS', She broke the 'SO RANDOM!' code, And she-" Tawni cut off cloudy. "All they did was fall in love! So just drop it, Okay?!" There was a small silence. "Okay, Fine, We'll drop it. But we still don't like Chad. Kay?" Zora said, Breaking that awkward silence. A couple people sighed. "Oooookkaaayyyy....... Now that that's over, Who wants to go to the cafeteria? You all have a choice between Lobster and Steak, For the next two weeks." Tawni explained. "Really Tawni? We can have lobster or steak?" Nico and Grady asked, At the same time. "Yes, Because I asked Sonny if she li-Ow!" I pulled her hair. "I don't want Sonny to know, Just not yet anyway." I whispered to her. She nodded. We all got in the lunch line. "So, Macy I heard you're Chad's little sis." Elaine asked as she grabbed her a tray. "Yep. You're Sonny's cousin right?" My little sis said. "Yep. Do you wanna sit at our own lunch table?" "Sure, That'd be fun, I'll have to meet some of my future family." Macy said, winking at me. "Hey! Macy, I am WAY TOO YOUNG to get married. And proposeing hasn't even CROSSED my mind. We just started dating. Let's not rush things." I said as I turned my Chad Charm on high to get all the lobsters and steaks. We got our lunches and sat at the 'So Random!' table, Of course the cast and me. Portlyn is to snobby to sit at that table. The rest of the time we just sat there getting to know each other, talking about guest-starring on each other's shows, and other stuff like that. Chuckle City isn't that bad after all.

* * *

So? What'd you think? Should I put another chapter, Or should this be the end?

Only one way to tell me what you think, How good or bad it was, And if you liked it.

And that way is.....

R **A **T **E **A** N** D **R **E **V** I** E** W** ! **! **! **! **! **! **!**

**-LOVE ALWAYS-**

**XxYellowRibbonxX  
**


	5. Chapter 5:Message

Sorry if you thought this was a new Chapter!

I'm dropping this story, Well Because I have lost all inspiration. I have two other stories though, 'Chad With A Chance Of Accidental E-Mails' And 'Chad, Why Don't You Just Kiss The Girl?'.

Again, sorry if you liked this story, But I'm dropping it. If you would like to continue this story, Just PM me.

And If you do, Please put 'A Continuation Of XxYellowRibbonxX's Sonny With A Chance Of Chad' in it. BUT YOU NEED PERMISSION FROM ME TO DO A CONTINUATION OF THIS STORY!

Sorry-

XYRX


End file.
